


Visiting Hours

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason has a visitor while he's in Arkham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Detective Comics 873, but before Batman & Robin 23.

The guards bundle him into the straitjacket with a minimum of violence, but no lewd jokes about hot ladies, so he knows it's not Talia (not that she would sully herself by visiting him here). He can't imagine Dick or Tim bothering as themselves; if they wanted to see him, they'd come in costume, and security would never know. He doesn't even let himself contemplate the idea of Bruce visiting. The bastard didn't even stop by to let Jason know he wasn't dead. Jason pretends to have given up on him a long time ago. It'd be funny if it weren't so fucking pathetic.

He's so wrapped up in his expectations of who it isn't that he's genuinely surprised and pleased when he sees who it _is_.

Alfred bows his head in greeting. "Master Jason, it's good to see you again, even under these less than auspicious circumstances."

Jason smiles. It's the first time in a long time that he's done it and meant it and the person on the receiving end hasn't ended up dead. Jason's so glad to see him he doesn't even chide him for using his real name. He's pretty sure Alfred's signed in under a pseudonym, anyway.

"Hiya, Alfie. How's it going?"

Alfred looks as dignified as ever, though older and more fragile than Jason remembers. It makes something that might be his heart ache a little in his chest.

"As well as can be expected, thank you. And you?"

They both ignore the armed guards flanking the door.

"I could complain, but I won't." Jason shrugs. They both know he could get out of the restraints quickly and easily. That he doesn't is out of respect for Alfred, not the rules. "It's good to see you, too. Everything all right with the family?" He gives the words a bitter twist.

"Everyone is well," Alfred says, answering sincerely despite Jason's sarcasm.

"Good, good," Jason says. He means it, too. He'd throw down with any of them at the first opportunity, but that doesn't mean he wants anyone else getting their licks in. "So what brings you to see little old me?"

For the first time, Alfred hesitates and looks away. Interesting. Jason hears things, even in here, but nothing that should have gotten this kind of reaction.

"I was recently reminded that we missed your birthday."

Jason can't help laughing. "Oh, were you?"

Alfred takes out a package. "I'm told you are allowed to keep some small possessions."

Jason shrugs again. He's not allowed anything that has meaning, so what's the point? He jerks his chin at the plainly wrapped package. "Can you open it for me, Alf?" He grins, baring his teeth. "I'm a little tied up."

"Indeed," Alfred murmurs, and slits the tape neatly with his thumbnail. The package contains a book and a plastic bag full of cookies. Jason wonders which of the guards will be enjoying them after he's led back to his cell. Alfred lays his hand flat on the book, covering the title. "It's not your usual fare," he says, "but a classic you might enjoy."

"I'm sure it's great," Jason answers. He'll find some use for it, either way. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Time's up," says the guard on the right, even though it hasn't been nearly the half hour he's allowed for visitors.

"Thanks for coming," Jason says. "I'd hug you but--" He shrugs a third time. It's the only real movement the straitjacket allows.

"Take care, Master Jason."

"You, too, Alf. Don't be a stranger."

Alfred gives him a tight smile, and Jason knows he won't be visiting again. That's okay, though. It's the thought that counts. Alfred's in for a few days of the silent treatment from the family once they find out about this visit, and Jason has no doubt they will.

When he gets back to his cell and is unbound, the guard shoves the book into his hands and slams the door shut.

"Enjoy the cookies!" Jason calls after him. "I hope you choke!"

The guard's reply is a muffled fuck you and the clang of a nightstick on the metal door.

Jason settles himself on his bunk, looks at the book, and frowns. Still, Alfred knows his shit, so Jason figures it probably doesn't suck.

He opens to the first page and reads, It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

Jason tips his head back against the wall and laughs.

end


End file.
